Bishops revenge
by therandomer5000
Summary: Mikey and Leatherhead are captured by Bishop who knows what will happen! R
1. Chapter 1

**I was really bored and i remembered what it was like to write a chapter story. so i hope you enjoy. xxx**

**Chapter 1**

Mikey was bored. simple as that, he was bored out of his mind, in fact he was so bored that he was actually considering cleaning his room! But he decided that his boredom hadn't got that serious just yet so he decided to go and see what his brother were up to. He made his way to the dojo.

He didn't want to knock because Leo's reaction is hilarious when he opens his eyes to see Mikey in his face. Mikey entered the dojo to see his eldest, blue masked brother, Leonardo, medatating on the floor. Mikey went up to his brother and faced him, he leant forward till his face was few inches away from Leo's and whispered,

'Booyakasha' Leo instantly opened his eyes and let out a frightened yell,

'MIKEY! DON'T DO THAT!' shouted Leo as Mikey giggled

'Get out!' Leo said grumpily, Mikey's expression instantly changed as his huge blue eyes went bigger and his bottom lip stuck out

'But Leo i'm bored!' Mikey said, Leo's dark blue eyes met Mikeys and he let out a sigh

'sorry Mike but i can't help you with that' Leo said and went back to his medatating.

_Well that was boring_ thought Mikey _i'm gunna go see what Raphies up to_! Mikey made his way to Raphs room and looked in to see his second eldest, red masked brother, Rapheal punching his punching bag,

'Hey Raph' Mikey laughed as he watched his brother whirl round, his hazel eyes narrowed when they landed on Mikey,

'What do you want?' Raph asked,

'I'm bored!' Mikey moaned,

'Go away then'

'But Raphie'

'Don't call me that!' Raph was fed up of his baby brothers annoying behaviour

'Fine i'll go see if Donnie will play with me!' Mikey stated and stormed off.

He made his way towards the lab, He could hear a blowtorch being used, He walked in to see his third eldest, Purple masked brother Donatello using a blow torch to weld 2 metal rods together,

'Hey Don whats up?' Mike asked as he entered the lab and watched as Donnie jumped and turn round with the blow torch held up in front of him.

'For gods sake Mikey, you know not to sneak up on me when i'm welding!' Donnie scolded 'What do you want?'

'I'm bored Donnie, i've got nothing to do and nobody will play with me!' Mikey moaned, Donnie's chocolate eyes softened as he looked at Mikey looking so miserable.

'Mikey why don't you go to the junk yard, i got Leatherhead to go there earlier, he should still be there getting some extra parts' Donnie asked 'he could probably use some help'

'YEA OK!' Mikey said excitedly, he hadn't seen his alligator friend in a long time. Mikey grabbed his shell cell and his nunchucks then left the lair.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTTMNTTMNT

Mikey arrived at the junkyard and started looking around,

'LEATHERHEAD!' he shouted,

'MICHELANGELO, OVER HERE!' Leatherhead replied

Mikey ran up to him 'Hey buddy hows it been?' Mikey laughed

'My friend, it is good to see you again' Leatherhead replied, dispite their diferences Leatherhead got on with Mikey the best and he, just like Mikeys brothers, was very protective of him. They spent a few minute at the junkyard when they heard a truck break through the fence, The truck was black with tinted windows. It belonged to Bishop.

Leatherhead grabbed Mikey's bicep and ran there were shots ringingout through the air, Mikey picked up his shell cell and called Leo.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTTMNTTMNT

Leo was in the living room with his brothers when his shell cell rang he put it on speaker so Raph and Don could hear,

'Hey MIke what's up?' Leo asked

'L..Leo' Mikey sounded like he was running 'W..we need y...your help, Bishop's after u..us!' there was a shot and they heard Leatherhead shout 'MICHELANGELO!' then the line went dead. They picked up their weapons and ran out the door.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTTMNTTMNT

'MICHELANGELO!' Leatherhead ran us to Mikey and saw a dart sticking out of his friends arm, then he felt his own arm sting. He had been shot too, he watched as Bishop's men picked Mikey up and loaded him into the van, then they came towards Leatherhead and everything went black...

**Please review next chapter will be coming shortly xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for chapter 2 XD**

**Chapter 2**

When Leatherhead opened his eyes he realised that he was in a familier place, he couldn't remember it very well. He stood up and looked around him, He was in some kind of cage but it was a very big cage it was dirty and had dry blood on the floor, Leather head was glad that it wasn't his blood. He looked to his right and saw a smaller cage with his friend Michelangelo in it. MIkey was sitting up with his knees pulled to his chest with his head resting on them.

'Michelangelo' Leatherhead said softly, he could see his friend was scared.

'Leatherhead?' Mikey looked up 'Your ok!' Mikey smiled at Leatherhead, he had felt lonely while Leatherhead was unconcious.

'Michelangelo, where are we?' Leatherhead knew this place from somewhere but just couldn't work it out.

'I think we're in the room next door Bishops lab' Mikey said sadly

Leatherhead gasped as he remembered all the horrible things that had happened to him last time he was here. usually he would have went into a blind rage but this time he was determined to keep calm so that he wouldn't scare Mikey more than he already was. He looked at Mikey to see him looking at him in confusion,

'It's alright Michelangelo, we will be fine' Leatherhead assured him though he didn't believe himself...

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT 

Leo, Raph and Donnie arrived at the junkyard, they had followed Mikeys shell cell signal,

'Look around guys, but be careful!' Leo said he was worried about his little brother his signal hadn't moved since the line went dead.

'LEO OVA HERE!' Shouted Raph, Don was with him studying something that was on the floor, It was Mikey shell cell, well what was left of it.

'Oh no...' Leo whispered to himself, then he saw something next to it, 2 darts lay on the floor.

'Bishop' Donnie said quietly as he picked up the darts.

'Guys' Donnie said sadly

'Yea Don?' Raph said not knowing if he wanted to hear this,

'Bishop has Mikey and Leatherhead' The turtles looked at each other for a while,

'How are we going to find 'em Donnie?' Raph asked

'I don't know..' Donnie replied.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT 

Mikey and Leatherhead were sitting in silence, both were worried.

'How will they find us?' Mikey said to himself, 'How will they know where we are or who has us?'

'Michelangelo, do not worry your brothers will find us, and i will get you out of here and back to your family' Leatherhead promised, He didn't care what happened to him as long as he got Michelangelo out alive.

They could hear Bishop talking in his lab, he was telling his soldiers about what he had planned for the 2 mutants but Mikey and Leatherhead didn't know what he was saying.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT 

The three turtles got back home to see their Father waiting for them.

'No luck?' Splinter asked, though he knew what the answer was,

'None Sensei' Donnie said sadly, 'we found Mikeys shell cell but he wasn't there, Bishop got him and Leatherhead'

'I see,' Splinter sighed 'I will attempt to reach your brother through medetation, you three get some rest.' Master Splinter walked to his room and closed the door.

The three remaining turtles sat down on the sofa,

'There must be a way of finding where bishop is holding Mikey!' Donnie told himself desperatly,

'We will find them' Leo promised more to himself than to anyone else, Raph didn't say anything, he was too worried about his baby brother and the thought of Bishop experimenting on him made Raph feel sick.

'Leo i have an idea!' Donnie exclamed, ' i'll see if i can hack into the cctv cameras around the junkyard and see if i can determine where the van goes, then i'll just follow it with the cctv cameras that were near the last place i saw it! Simple' Donnie added with a smile, though to Leo and Raph it didn't sound very simple at all.

'Raph and i will keep going out to search' Leo said and Raph nodded in agreement. he would kill Bishop if he's done anything to harm Mikey, He's going to kill him anyway for taking him in the first place.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT 

Mikey was feeling cold and scared, he could see that leatherhead felt the same way. Mikey hated being in a different cage from Leatherhead, it made him feel lonely.

'Michelangelo' Leatherhead whispered urgently, 'someone is coming!'

A door opened and a bright white light filled the room Mikey and Leatherhead looked up in alarm and they saw, standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face, Agent Bishop.

**Please review xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Got bored so i decided to put chapter 3 early. enjoy xx**

**Chapter 3**

Bishop walked up ton the two cages and started to laugh,

'Hello Michelangelo, Leatherhead, It's good to see you again!' Laughed Bishop,

'now down to serious business' Bishop stopped laughing, 'I want Leatherhead to be put in the biological testing tube, and Michelangelo will be taken to the lab'

'NO YOU WILL NOT HARM MICHELANGELO!' Roared Leatherhead as his cage was pulled towards the back door,

'LEATHERHEAD!' Mikey screamed for his friend, he didn't want to be alone with Bishop, but Bishop just laughed at his misery.

The door closed behind Leatherhead and Mikey's cage was brought into the lab.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT 

Leatherhead was taken to a dark navy-blue room that had tanks with strange creatures in them, the tanks were filled with a strange orange gel. Leatherhead was taken to an empty tank and forced him in, when the tank was closed Leatherhead started punching the sides of the large tube. He watched as the soldiers laughed as the warm, sticky gel started to rise.

'NO!' Roared Leatherhead as he struggled in the gel, when the gel was up to his chest one of the soldiers said,

'Nighty night' and then they walked away.

Leatherhead closed his eyes as he felt the gel pass the top of his head, he felt a small rubbery tube attach itself to his snout and Leatherhead fell into a deep slumber.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT 

Once Mikey was in the lab he was strapped to a table, Mikey struggled with all his might but it was no use he just couldn't get loose.

'Don't struggle little turtle' laughed Bishop as he attached some red wires to Mikey's arms, legs and body, 'This is will just hurt a lot'

Mikey felt electricity run through his veins, it felt like his blood was made of lava. Mikey didn't bother to hold in his screams. He hoped that his friend wasn't getting the same kind of treatment. suddenly it stopped, Mikeys body ached and his throat hurt from his screams,

'Why are you doing this?' Mikey gasped 'What do you want from me?'

'Isn't it obvious?' Bishop replied, 'there are many things i want from you but for now i'm just having fun!' Bishop laughed 'You see Michelangelo, i enjoy watching you struggle and i enjoy seeing you in pain!' He smiled coldly 'I also want information'

'What information?' Mikey asked though he knew the answer already,

'I want to know where your brothers are' Bishop replied,

'Why do you want them? You have me' Mikey wasn't going to tell Bishop anything he would rather die than betray his brothers.

'Why have one turtle when you can have four and a rat?' Bishop laughed again.

'I won't tell you anything!' Mikey shouted, Bishop laughed,

'I's so glad that means the fun isn't over!' Bishop pressed the same red button as he had pressed earlier, and Mikey felt the electric current flow through his veins again, He screamed and screamed until everything went black.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT 

Leo and Raph walked back into the lair and Raph went straight to the dojo to punch his punching bag. Leo decided that now would be the best time to go and check on Donnie to see how he was doing.

'Hey Don' Leo said as he entered Donnies room, Donnie hadn't moved moved from his computer since he thought of the idea to look at he cctv cameras. 'how's it going, did you find anything?'

'No, not yet' Donnie replied sadly 'what about you?'

'Nothing' Leo replied, Donnie went quiet and turned back to his computer, Leo decided that Don was to preoccupied to talk anymore so he left and went to Meditate.

A few hours later Donnie shouted 'LEO, RAPH I FOUND THE VAN WE'RE GETTING CLOSER TO FINDING MIKEY' He sounded excited so Leo and Raph ran into Donnies room to see his following the van through its route. 'I'll call you guys once i've found where it took him, but it'll take a while i'm having to hack into a lot of cameras!' Donnie said to them.

Leo and Raph left Donnie to do his thing, Leo went into his room to Meditate some more while Raph lay on the couch thinking about what might be happening to his Baby brother...

**End of chapter 3 i'll post the next one up tomorrow so please review xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Time for chapter 4! enjoy xx**

**Chapter 4**

When Mikey woke up again he was in a dark room and he was sore all over. He realised that he was still in the lab but where was Bishop? Mikey wasn't sure if he wanted to know, Bishop had been torturing him for fun and for answers but Mikey knew that as soon as he gave him answers Bishop would go look for his brothers then use them all in some wierd science experiment. Mikey thought about the other option, which was, He could let Bishop torture him until he died then Bishop could still use his body for science and his brothers wouldn't be harmed. He liked that idea the best. Mikey sat up and regretted it he was sore and his head ached and his throat burned. He heard footsteps enter the room so Mikey quickly lay down and pretended to sleep.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTTMNT

Leatherhead woke up in the dark, he didn't know where he was. He wasn't in the lab any more he knew that much and he wasn't in the room he had been in when he first woke up next to Michelangelo in fact he didn't think he was anywhere. Then he heard Bishops voice in the distance.

'The turtle is pretending to be asleep as if he thought that would make me leave him alone' he could hear Bishop speaking in an amused voice, 'It's pathetic'

'Sir the crocodile is waking up!' shouted a soldier.

'What! How is that possible?' Shouted Bishop he didn't sound happy,

'I don't know sir' the soldier replied, 'should we use the electic current to knock him out?'

'Yes, i must go back and deal with the turtle' said Bishop as he walked out the room, Leatherhead felt a sudden pain go through his body then there was nothing.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTTMNT

'LEO, RAPH!' shouted Donnie 'GRAB YOUR WEAPONS I FOUND MIKEY, HE'S AT AN OLD ABANDONED SCIENCE LAB AT THE DOCKS!'

'Right lets go!' Leo said when Donnie ran into the room.

They ran out the door and into the sewers.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTTMNT

'Hello Michelangelo' Said Bishop,

'What do you want?' Mikey was suprised at how harsh his voice sounded

'Oh, maybe you should stop talking and screaming during torture' Laughed Bishop 'If you don't your voice will go, though that would be most amusing!'

Mikey just looked at Bishop as he walked up to the table and set up his equipment, Mikey felt a surge of panic wash through him as he realised that Bishop wasn't going to use the electricity, whatever is coming will be worse than the electricity. Bishop made his way towards the cage and Mikey backed up into the corner.

'Now, now Michelangelo, don't be afraid' Smiled Bishop, he was clearly enjoying himself. Bishop opened the cage and Mikey kicked him in the face and jumped over him, He ran to the door,

'OH NO YOU DON'T!' shouted Bishop as he reached for the button that locked the doors but he was too late, Mikey ran down the corridor and hid in the air vent. He sat there trying to catch his breath.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTTMNT

'THERE!' Shouted Donnie as the building came into view,

'We will go in through the window' Said Leo

'Ok' his brothers replied,

'Now listen both of you,' Leo looked at Raph in particular as he said this,'You must follow my instructions exactly, there is too much at stake for us to screw up, ok?'

'We got it Leo, now lets go in there and save our brother and our friend!' Raph was getting impatient.

They followed Leo through the window and saw that the corridor that they were in was empty, so they dropped down and walked to the first door on their right, Don put his ear against it,

'There are people in there...it sounds like a caffeteria' Don heard the noise of chatting and knives and forks being put together and scraped around plates.

'Probably not the best place to go then huh fearless' Raph said to Leo and they made thier way down the corridor, They went up to a door and saw a strange blue light coming from inside, so they opened the door and walked in, It was empty but as they looked around they saw that they were in a dark blue room with tubes filled with orange gel,

'There are creatures inside the gel' Donnie said as he looked into one of them,

'You don't suppose Mikey's in one do ya?' Raph was scared to look in case he saw his baby brother floating in the gel.

'GUYS LOOK!' shouted Leo, they ran up to him and looked into the tube to see a crocodile floating in orange gel.

when they realised who it was they said together, 'Leatherhead?'

**Sorry that chapter 4 is so short, i can't wait to write up chapter 5 i'm thinking about doing that one now so i don't forget all the ideas that are running around in my head. Please review for all i know by the time you've read this i might have put up the next chapter! xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Can't believe i've done 5 chapters! enjoy xx**

**Chapter 5**

'Leatherhead?' the three brothers stood there staring at the crocodile when Donnie finally snapped out of his shock,

'We gotta free him!' Don walked up to the control panel and started pressing buttons, he had no idea what he was doing but he decided that his brothers didn't need to know that, so he just acted like he knew what he was doing.

'Don, what's going on?' Leo asked he was confused and worried that his little brother might be in the same situation.

'Hold on' Donnie pressed a bright green button and the gel started to go down and Leather head woke up, once all the gel was gone the tank opened and Leatherhead stepped out,

'M..My friends' He said sleepily, rubbing his eyes,

'Leatherhead are you ok?' Don asked,

'Yes i am fine, thank you Donatello' Leatherhead replied feeling more awake,

'What were they doin' to ya?' Raph asked,

'They were preserving me so that i would still be alive and healthy for experimenting on later' Leatherhead replied angrily.

'Do you know where Mikey is?' Leo hoped that Mikey was ok,

'Yes, last i heard Bishop had him' Leatherhead shook his head 'I'll take you to him but we must be quiet'

'we're ninjas' Raph smirked

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTTMNT

Mikey was still in the air vent when Bishop walked past, Mikey listened as a soldier started speaking to him,

'Sir' he saluted 'The turtles have arrived and have freed the crocodile'

'WHAT!' Bishop yelled angrily,

'They will be after the turtle next' The soldier said timidly,

'I ALREADY KNEW THAT YOU FOOL!' Bishop was worried,

_My brothers are her, and leatherhead is free! _thought Mikey happily, _i'd better go look for them, _Mikey watched as Bishop walked away from the soldier and walked out of the air vent,

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTTMNT

Leatherhead and the three turtles walked down the corridor towards the first room that Leatherhead had had the displeasure of waking up in when he was still with Mikey, They looked in just in case Bishop had decided to keep him in there. It was empty so they kept on walking.

They kept walking for a while till they got to the lab,

'Michelangelo should be in here!' Leatherhead whispered urgently, Leo looked in to see the lab empty.

'He's not there, it's empty' Leo replied with a frown, Don went further up the corridor and looked around the corner,

'Don, what are you doing, get back here!' Raph whispered angrily,

'Quick hide Bishop and one of his soldiers are coming' Donnie whispered as he quietly ran behind a door, his brothers and Leatherhead quickly followed.

'I WANT THAT TURTLE FOUND!' Shouted Bishop as the soldier quivered, 'I WANT EVERY SOLDIER LOOKING FOR HIM!', then Bishops scowl turned into a smirk,

'I have a special suprise waiting for him back in the lab' Bishop started to laugh evilly.

The Turtles and Leatherhead looked at eachother with a smile, Mikey had escaped! But they also wondered what Bishop was going to do with him when they found him, They watched as the soldier ordered the troops to look for Michelangelo.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTTMNT

Mikey was running quickly and silently through the corridor, he had to find his brothers, he had to get out of this evil place! He heard footsteps coming from behind and in front of him so he ran round a corner, He heard more foot steps coming from in front.

'oh no' Mikey whispered to himself 'oh no, oh no, oh no!' Mikey was panicking where could he hide?

The groups of soldiers met in the center of the corridor, they had sworn that they had heard the turtle down there but must of misheard, they turned around and disappeared down the corridor, Mikey crept out from inside a dark room,

'thats right you better run!' whispered Mikey as he turned right down another corridor,

'HEY!' came a shout from behind, Mikey looked round to see a group of soldiers with stun guns running towards him,

'OH SHELL!' Mikey shouted and sprinted down the corridor, He felt a shot hit him in the leg and his leg immediately,

'Oh no' Mikey said to himself as he fell over, he hit the ground with a thud and suddenly a load of hands were on him and picking him up,

'HEY GUYS YOU CAN LOOK BUT DON'T TOUCH!' shouted Mikey, The soldiers didn't listen as they took him away.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNTTMNT

The turtles and crocodile were listening as Bishop and the soldier began to part ways after a long discussion about what they were going to do to Leatherhead if they found him again When suddenly a voice came from the radio in the soldiers pocket,

'We found the turtle' said a gruff voice

'Do you have him?' asked Bishop once he snatched the radio from the soldier,

'Yes we hit his leg with a stun gun but it's moving again now' the voice relplied, they could hear Mikey making fun of the soldiers in the background,

'Take him back to the lab' ordered Bishop with a smirk.

'Yes sir' the voice replied as Mikey shouted in the background 'Dude why do you talk to him on a radio, Is his face too ugly for you to look at? 'cos if i have to do it then so do you!', then the radio went dead.

Bishop made his way towards the lab and the soldier followed, once they were out of sight the turtles and Leatherhead came out and looked at eachother in dismay, Their baby brother had been captured by Bishop, How are they going to save him!?

**This was going to be the last chapter but i guess not anymore! If you were wondering what happened to my songfic (Mikey's Demons) i should tell you that has been taken down by the order of Fanfiction and i probably won't be posting it back up because it wasn't very good in the first place, SORRY and please review. xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, thank you for all the reviews, favourites and followers. I think it's so sweet that you've taken the time to do these things! It's you guys that keep me writing, so enjoy Chapter 6! xx**

**Chapter 6**

The turtles and Leatherhead made their way towards Bishops lab, not knowing what they were going to do to save Michelangelo, in fact they're not even thinking about how to save him they are only thinking that they have to before it's too late. They stop infront of the lab door and duck under the window, they needed to think of a plan first.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNT

Mikey was lying on the lab table again and he was starting to get bored of the constant back and forth between the cage and the table,_ Can't they just keep me in one... actually now that i think about it... which one would i rather stay in?... hmmmm... The cage is definetly better than the table... yea i'll go with the cage. Keep me in the cage pleeeeeaaaaassssseee. _Mikey thought, but it looked like they were going to keep him on the table,

'You know-' Mikey started,

'Don't start, turtle' Bishop interupted with a deadly voice,

'Hmmm someones a bit edgey today' Smirked Mikey,

'Thanks to your stupid brothers and that crocodile, i'm having to kill you early, which messes up my plans for using the x-ray because the x-ray is being used till tomorrow!' Bishop started pasing

'Dude i just said you were edgey i didn't want to know your life story' Mikey laughed as he rolled his eyes,

'THAT'S IT!' shouted Bishop, then his voice went quiet, 'inject him now to keep him quiet, then once i have decided what to do i'll kill him' That's when a man in a black lab coat appeared next to Mikey he had a needle filled with a bright green liquid,

'What does that do?' Mikey asked with a hint of panic in his voice,

'Relax turtle, it will make you sleep for a long time but unfortunatly for youm i'll make sure you die while your asleep' Bishop grinned as he looked at a giant machine that was covered in blades, he started to laugh,

The Man stuck the needle in Mikey's arm and took it back out once the liquid was all in, Mikey immediatly felt tired,

'please guys... you gotta save me...' Mikey whispered as his eyes closed, the last thing he heard was Bishops laugh then everything went quiet.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNT

the turtles had been listening in to the conversation, they were ready to save thier little brother so they all stood up and walked throught the door,

'TURTLES!' Bishop stopped his laughing when he saw the anger in all of thier eyes,

'BISHOP!' Leatherhead roared as he lost control, all he could see was red, he was blinded by fury as he attacked the scientist.

'RAPH HELP LEATHERHEAD, DONNIE YOU GET MIKEY!' shouted Leo over all the growls and roars, he watched as each of his brothers rushed into action. He decided he would keep the 4 soldiers that were standing in the room from attacking any of his brothers or his friend.

'Mikey, Mikey?' Donnie shook Mikeys shoulders he didn't know what he could do for him, so he decided to try and get him off the table. He set to work on the straps.

After a few minutes of battle between mutants and humans, the two brothers ran up to the lab table,

'is he ok Don?' asked Leo as he watched Raph pick up Mikey and hold him in the bridal sweep.

'Yea, LEATHERHEAD LET GO!' Don shouted to the crocodile who was chewing on Bishops arm while he squirmed and yelled.

The 5 Mutants ran out of the lab and back towards to sewers finally bringing thier baby brother home.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNT

'My sons' Splinter stood up as Leo, Don, Raph and leather head rushed in and towads the lab, he watched Rapheal place Mikey gently on the table, Donnie started to take blood samples to see what drugs Bishop had used. He was aware of his family and friend breathing down his neck,

'GUYS I CAN'T WORK WITH YOU STARING!' Donnie shouted making them all jump back,

'Sorry Don' Leo and Raph said together,

'My appologies Donatello' Slinter said sadly,

'I will leave now my friends but please get Michelangelo to call me when he is feeling better' Leatherhead smiled and walked out the door, Raph and leo following,

'I will leave you to deal with Michelangelo' Splinter said to his son,

'Thank you Sensei' Donnie didn't look round as his father left the lab.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNT

Donnie walked out the lab a few minutes later looking half asleep,

'Hey Don, hows Mike?' asked Leo gently half concerned for his baby brother and half concerned about Don.

'He'll be fine and should wake up tomorrow' Don said as he walked towards the coffee machine,

'Good' growled Raph,

'You have done well My son' Splinter smiled at his clearly exhausted son, 'maybe we should all rest up until tomorrow'

so without complaining (which shows just how tired they were) they went to their rooms and slept until morning.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT TMNT

Mikey opened his eyes,

'don't tell me i'm on the table' He groaned to himself, then he realised this wasn't the same table, it was Donnies table which could only mean one thing,

'I'm home?' Mikey was confused, when did he get home? how long has he been asleep? Is Leatherhead ok? did he make it out? that's when Donnie came in,

'Hey Mike, it's good to see you awake again!' Donnie smiled at Mikey's confused face,

'Don?' Mikey looked around him again, 'When... how...?' Mikey couldn't decide what question to ask first, 'Is leatherhead ok? Did he make it out?'

'Yes he's fine Mikey but he wants you to call him later' Donnie replied as he watched his brother nod his head slowly,

'When did i get home, How long have i been asleep?' Mikey asked,

'We brouht you home yesterday and you've been asleep since' Don said,'That reminds me, RAPH, LEO, MASTER SPLINTER, MIKEY'S AWAKE!' He shouted and Mikey could hear footsteps running towards the door,

'MIKEY!' Leo laughed as he ran in followed by Raph who went straight up to Mikey's bed and looked down at him happily,

'Glad your ok bro' He smiled and Mikey smiled back,

'Mikey, it's good to see you again!' Leo laughed in relief, Master Splinter walked into the room,

'Michelangelo' His father said softly,

They all stood around talking about the events that happened once Mikey and Leatherhead had been taken to the lab, and how his brothers saved them, Mikey barely payed attention, he was just happy to be back and way from Bishop, and of course he was back with his brothers and that made him grin more than anything else.

**Finally finished! i might try and write somemore stories soon. please review. xxx**


End file.
